The Kids Are Alright
The Kids Are Alright is the ninth episode of Season 4 of Killjoys, as well as the thirty ninth episode of the series. The episode aired on September 14, 2018 on Syfy and Space. Team Awesome Force sneaks onto the RAC to rescue Westerley's stolen children; Zeph and Pippin grow closer. Summary D'av and Johnny have used the amulet Delle Seyah Kendry gave Jaq for safekeeping to track Delle Seyah down. D'av unloads the rest of Jaq's things with her, while she tells Johnny the extent of her plan to take back the rest of The Nine. She knows about the spore weapon, too, and she's going to use it to defeat the Lady. And it turns out that saying goodbye to his son, even if it's only temporary, is way harder for D'av than he thought it would be. But he's not hurting as badly as Dutch is as Aneela is losing the fight against the Lady. She's in agony. Meanwhile, back on the armada, the Killjoys have arrived just in time to hear Turin's plan for total war on the Hullen-occupied RAC Cruiser. His strategy, which involves sending his well-trained human soldiers on-board to defeat the Hullen and save the abducted kids, rubs Dutch the wrong way. She wants to be on the front lines to kill the Lady, not scare her away with this reclamation mission. They're at an impasse. There is a forcefield protecting the RAC cruiser, and the Killjoys are going to have to throw everything they've got at it to punch a hole through it and get those kids back. Dutch shows Zeph her new scars, and the Zeph tells her that they appear old. Like, really old. Perhaps Dutch is inheriting Aneela's old wounds, too... To take down the Hullen forcefield, Johnny has identified a device called a Crypto Cellular Converter that operates... with brainpower. He'll have to send himself into seizures to activate and control it, but it's worth it to save all those kids. Also, the other snag: the weapon is currently in the hands of a cult on Leith. Zeph has done some research and discovered that the markings on Dutch's back are Scarback. She takes it to a real Scarback, who has some insight into what the symbols mean: something about evolve, sin, dissolve, elixir. But together they form a new meaning — and that's the key to Zeph's investigation. Meanwhile, Dutch and D'avin infiltrate the cult. First order of business is to let the leader explore their bio-memory to determine where they best fit into the fabric of the cult. Dutch volunteers, and the cult master turns his little bio-device (the one Johnny is after) on her. Her memories start to flood back. Somehow, the device lets her connect with Aneela. She's trying to teach her how to get to the Lady. Dutch has enough and she and D'avin take the device from the cult leader, and get out of there. Johnny gets hooked up to the device, and it gives his brain a power boost. He uses it as the conduit to shut down the Hullen forcefield, allowing the rest of the team to get on in there. Fancy Lee and D'av deactivate security, while Gared and Pree get into the holding cell and free the children. And Dutch and Pippin find the green pool, and drop a transponder into it. Meanwhile, a transponder materializes in Zeph's lab, allowing her to subject the green pool to further testing. It's all coming together when things go bad. Johnny feels the shield completely dying, which would normally be a good thing in any other scenario. But in this one, when the shield comes down completely, it allows the Hullen access to their weapon of last resort and the ability to fire directly at the Killjoys. So, there's one way out of this, and it's to enter Turin's self-destruct code to the RAC cruiser... manually. That means, whoever punches it in, goes down. Pip, the one with the spider in his brain, volunteers to save the rest. It's hard for Zeph to come to terms with this. And she doesn't have a whole lot of time to do it, either, as the RAC cruiser explodes. Zeph passes off her research to Dutch, tells her to fill Johnny in. She's leaving now that Pip is gone. But Dutch may have just figured out how to bring Aneela back, and put the Lady away. Forever. While toasting to Pippin and his passing, Dutch announces her plan. It involves drinking WAY too much, so that she knocks herself out, and taking Green Plasma so that she could switch places with Aneela. Cast & Characters Main Cast * Hannah John-Kamen as Dutch and Aneela * Aaron Ashmore as John Jaqobis * Luke Macfarlane as D'avin Jaqobis Guest Stars * Tamsen McDonough as Lucy (voice) * Mayko Nguyen as Delle Seyah Kendry * Patrick Garrow as Turin * Sean Baek as Fancy Lee * Kelly McCormack as Zeph * Atticus Mitchell as Pippin * Thom Allison as Pree * Gavin Fox as Gared Additional Cast * Jaeden Noel as Jaqobis Kin Rit * Jennifer Vallance as Lacey (voice) * Anna Hopkins as Fairuza * Matthew MacFadzean as Doula * Ishan Morris as Weej * Myrthin Stagg as Killjoy * Maria Nash as Luvaya Crew Director * Stefan Pleszczynski Writers * Julian Doucet (Writer) * Derek Robertson (Story Editor) * Vivian Lin (Story Editor) * Nile Seguin (Story Editor) Executive Producers * David Fortier * Ivan Schneeberg * Michelle Lovretta * Karen Troubetzkoy * Stefan Pleszczynski * Adam Barken Producers * Claire Welland (Producer) * Julian Doucet (Producer) * Trish Williams (Co-Executive Producer) * Andrea Boyd (Supervising Producer) * Beth Iley (Co-Producer) * Nikolijne Troubetzkoy (Consulting Producer) * Andrew De Angelis (Consulting Producer) * Julie Puckrin (Consulting Producer) Music * Killjoys Episode Sound Tracks References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes